1. Field of the Invention
A device having a self-locking feature that acts to lock the device in place when it is screwed to another member.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that has a novel self-locking feature that acts to lock the device in place when it is screwed to another member.
The device comprises an end means and an annular wall means extending from one side of said end means. Interior threads are formed around the inside of the annular wall means whereby the device may be screwed to the exterior threads of a member. At least one slot is formed through the annular wall means transverse to the axis thereof. The annular free edge of the wall next to the slot is deformed into the slot a small amount and a gap is formed through the deformed portion of the annular wall means.
In a further aspect, two angularly spaced apart slots are formed through the annular wall means transverse to the axis thereof. The annular free edge of the wall means next to each slot is deformed into each slot a small amount and a gap is formed through each of the deformed portions of the annular wall means.